


Sedm vteřin

by MaryBarrens



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na co Josef myslel během těch sedmi vteřin, kdy se rozhodoval, jestli z Micka udělá znovu upíra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedm vteřin

Byl jsem v jeho bytě, za zády jsem cítil chladnou zeď a před sebou jsem měl jeho, Micka, tiskl se ke mně, ruce na mých ramenou a obličej jen pár ubohých centimetrů od mé tváře. V žilách mu splašeně bušil tep a jeho oči vypadaly tak zoufale, jak jsem je nikdy předtím neviděl. Byl tak jiný. Byl jiný a přitom stejný, přestože už to nebyl on. 

Už nebyl jako dřív. Teď byl člověk. A přesto to byl pořád tentýž muž, muž, do kterého jsem se před desítkami let zamiloval a nikdy ho neměl. Muž, kterého jsem nikdy nedostal z hlavy, ačkoli mou náručí prošly stovky a tisíce jiných. Nikdo nebyl jako on. 

A teď to byl on, kdo byl tady, tiskl mě ke stěně a díval se na mě tak zoufale naléhavě, v očích zuřivost a šílenou potřebu, dech prudký a trhavý, jeho hrudník se zrychleně vzdouval proti tomu mému a já téměř zapomínal dýchat. Visel jsem očima na jeho pohledu, který byl plný lásky… Ne však ke mně. 

Ano, věděl jsem to, samozřejmě že ano. Byl jsem jeho přítel. Byl jsem kamarád, společník, rádce a důvěrník. Byl jsem ten, kdo rozuměl, chápal, pomohl, vysvětlil, utěšil, vyslechl. Byl jsem někdo, koho mohl mít upřímně rád. Nebyl jsem ale tím, koho by miloval. 

Tím byla totiž ona. Beth. A já věděl, že ona si ho na rozdíl ode mě zaslouží. 

A přesto, když se ke mně teď nakláněl, dech zrychlený a oči zamžené slzami… chtěl jsem ho. Tak zatraceně moc jsem ho chtěl, že bych pro to obětoval cokoli. On by se jistě zase tolik nebránil… A i kdyby ano, co by zmohly jeho slabé lidské svaly proti síle roztouženého upíra? 

Naklonil jsem se k němu, abych ho políbil, ale zastavila mě jeho slova. 

„On má Beth…“ zašeptal zoufale, pohled zabodnutý do mých očí. „Má moji Beth…“

Zavřel jsem oči. Bože, Micku…

Věděl jsem okamžitě, co po mně chce. Pochopil jsem to ve chvíli, kdy se na mě naléhavě podíval a oznámil mi, že Beth unesl upír. Věděl jsem, že ji miluje. Bylo mi jasné, že ji chce zpět. Že ji chce – musí – zachránit. Dostat ji od něj pryč, postarat se o ni, zajistit, aby byla někde, kde se jí nemůže nic stát, někde v bezpečí. U něj. 

Nebylo to nemožné, samozřejmě. Bylo možné připravit upíra o jeho oběť. Jen to nikdy nemohl dokázat jako člověk. A on to věděl. 

Proto tohle všechno. Proto jsem byl u něj, přitisknutý jeho tělem k chladné zdi. Proto byl tak blízko u mé tváře, proto byl tak rozrušený a zoufalý. 

Prosil. Prosil, abych ho změnil zpět v upíra. Jako bych to snad mohl udělat! 

Nedokázal bych to. Nikdy. Miloval jsem ho příliš na to, abych mu takhle ublížil. Vzpomínal jsem na celých těch pět desetiletí, kdy jsem ho znal. Viděl jsem před sebou každou vteřinu, kterou jsme spolu za tu dobu strávili. Každý pohled i rozhovor. Tak dokonale, jako by se to všechno stalo včera. Pamatoval jsem si přesně každé slovo, které kdy utrousil na adresu svého upírství. Pamatoval jsem si, jak zničeně vypadal pokaždé, když někoho zranil, zatímco z něj pil, dříve, než se to naučil ovládat. Viděl jsem jeho obličej, když se během horkého letního dne schovával před sluncem, i když zalézal do mrazáku, aby se trochu prospal. Věděl jsem, jak neuvěřitelně šťastný byl těch posledních pár dní, jako člověk. Jak si užíval každý okamžik a každou záležitost svého lidského života. Slunce, postel, jídlo, normálnost. Dýchání. Bušení krve v žilách. Tlukoucí srdce. Pocit, že je naživu. 

On nenáviděl, že je upír! Miloval být člověkem. Byl šťastný ty poslední dny, tak šťastný, jak jsem ho nikdy neviděl. Nechtěl být upír. A přece chtěl, abych ho přeměnil. Prosil, abych ho připravil o jeho štěstí a radost ze života a udělal z něj něco, co bude po zbytek věčnosti nenávidět. 

Nemohl jsem. 

Věděl jsem, že to nemůžu udělat. Chtěl jsem, ano. Přál jsem si, aby zůstal se mnou, navěky. Ale to nešlo. Protože zároveň s touhle touhou tam bylo ještě něco jiného. Chtěl jsem, aby byl šťastný. Miloval jsem ho dost na to, abych ho nechal jít a žít si svůj vlastní život, přestože skončí smrtí. Věděl jsem to, a přece jsem chtěl, aby se to stalo, protože to bylo to, po čem toužil on, celých těch padesát let. 

Být člověkem. 

A já mu to nemohl odepřít, protože mi záleželo jenom na tom, aby byl šťastný. Nemohl jsem z něj opět udělat upíra. Prostě to nešlo. 

A pak řekl to jediné, na co v tu chvíli myslel. „On má Beth… Má moji Beth…“

Věděl jsem, že to nesmím udělat. Nesmím ho přeměnit. Není to správné. Nemůžu mu takhle ublížit. Ale zároveň jsem věděl, že kdyby přišel o Beth, zranilo by ho to mnohem víc. 

V očích mě zaštípaly slzy. Zaryl jsem mu prsty do ramen a naklonil se k němu. „Promiň mi to,“ zašeptal jsem, neschopný podívat se mu do očí. 

A pak jsem ho kousl.


End file.
